emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02668
}} is the 2,670th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 21 March, 2000. Plot Part 1 There's a massive smash outside the Woolpack. Eric, Paddy, Bernice and Tricia rush outside. There's been an accident with the mini-bus. Tricia immediately thinks of Alan who was driving the bus. Bernice tells her to go inside. Paddy rushes over. Betty looks on. Paddy damages his arm trying to move the mini-bus door. Emily knows Butch is in there. Bernice suggests that she goes inside with Tricia. Bernice goes to call the rescue services. Tricia runs to the mini-bus, followed by Eric. Paddy pulls Alan out. He's injured. Viv is relieved to see Donna who was not on the bus. Angie rushes onto the scene and calls for back-up. Betty tries to comfort Emily. Donna tells Angie that Marc is on the bus. Angie radios that there could be fatalities. Alan is helped into the pub. Diane tends to Paddy's arm. Betty comes in to see how Alan is. He tells her that Seth is on the bus. She panics and rushes out of the pub. Alan is shocked when Paddy tells him that everybody is still on the bus. Angie looks inside the wreckage. Betty comforts Emily knowing that both their loved ones are on the bus. Chris comes to look. He thinks Joseph is on the bus with Frankie. A stranger comes onto the scene to offer his help. Angie isn't sure but Chris tells him to go and have a look. Chris feels guilty for not being on the bus in place of Joseph. The first person is found in the bus. Everybody holds their breath in expectation. It's a man and he is dead. Chris holds back the tears. Betty can't bear the tension. Emily starts to cry. Chris rings Zoe and tells her to come back to the village. The stranger tells Angie to get some blankets as there might be some more deaths. Chris starts to cry. Viv shouts at Bernice and makes a fuss over the fact that she was nearly run over. Diane tells her to stop being selfish and think about the people who have loved ones on the bus. Viv feels guilty. Bernice tries to comfort Betty. Betty fears the worst. Alan is in shock. He says that somebody must be to blame. Eric identifies the dead person as a councillor - Bob Syrance. The rescue services arrive. Angie asks Emily who was on the bus. Emily tells Angie what happened. Chris tries to put pressure on her to admit that it was Viv's fault. Emily starts to cry. The stranger has reached another person - its Marc. Eric announces that Marc has been found. Angie is relieved and comes rushing over. Marc's neck is damaged. The fireman wants the stranger to come out of the wreckage. Zoe arrives on the scene. Chris tells her that Joseph is on there with Frankie. They both start to cry. The fireman calls for people through the roof of the bus. There is the voice of a young girl. Alan is asked to do a breathaliser test. It is negative. Zoe rushes into the pub to ask Alan if Victoria was on the bus. He can't remember. Eric phones Jack. Jack returns home to find Andy and Robert playing on the computer. They've been sent home from school early. Jack goes to answer the phone. Robert moans about having to work on the farm. Jack is in shock. Eric's told him about the crash and Sarah and Victoria are on the bus. Emily asks why screens have been put up around the crash site. Zoe tells her because there are things that rescue services don't want the public to see. Part 2 Jack arrives on the scene with Andy and Robert. Jack tries to get through to see what is happening but is stopped. The stranger helps Seth from the wreckage. Eric alerts Betty who rushes over to him. Betty is delighted. The paramedic wants Seth to go to hospital. Betty asks the stranger his name. It's Adam. Betty tells him he's her knight in shining armour. The paramedics prepare to bring Marc out from the wreckage. Andy and Robert are ushered away. Donna rushes over to see if Marc is alright. Chris says that if he could sacrifice the lives of everybody else to guarantee Joseph's safety then he would. Jack offers to help but he is told to go in the pub. Lisa arrives and hugs Emily. Emily tells Lisa that Butch is on the bus. Lisa is horrified. Chris launches abuse at Viv, accusing her of causing the accident. He tells her that he will make her pay if Joseph is dead. Frankie and Joseph arrive. They weren't on the bus. Zoe hugs Frankie and Chris cuddles Joseph. They are all full of emotion. Frankie sees Pete’s body being zipped up in a body bag. She is stunned. Jack tells Andy and Robert that he will let them know if there is any news. Frankie is devastated about Pete but thinks that Zoe and Chris don't care. Paddy is stunned to see Adam. He is jealous about all the praise that is lavished on him and tries to remind people that he was first on the scene. Adam is officially introduced by Paddy as Adam Forrester, the new vet. Tricia is impressed and quickly introduces herself. Zak arrives at the crash scene. Lisa tells him that Butch is on the bus. Zak wants to go and look but Jack holds him back. Chris offers his help to the emergency services but he is turned down. Next out of the wreckage is Sarah. She is in pain and is crying for Victoria who is still on the bus. She wants to wait for Victoria but her condition is too serious.; Sarah says that Kathy was on there. Chris hears and his mood changes again from relief to worry. The rescue continues. Notes *The credits rolled over an aerial shot of the rescue efforts, without the theme tune. *First appearance of Adam Forrester. *This episode was included on The Best of Emmerdale DVD Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category: Episodes released on DVD Category:Featured episodes